villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Apocalypse (X-Men Movies)
Apocalypse (real name: En Sabah Nur) 'is the titular main antagonist of the 2016 superhero epic movie ''X-Men: Apocalypse '',the sequel to the 2014 Oscar nominated hit ''X-Men: Days Of Future Past. ''He is the world's first born and most powerful mutant ,who was born 3,000 years ago in Akaba ,Ancient Egypt and being described as a god, because he has various of incredibly powerful superhuman powers and abilites more than any mutant in the world ,and turned into a terrorist and the biggest nemesis of the X-Men Team. He is the founder and leader of The Four Horsemen group ,a group of his own four followers ,now made from Magneto ,Angel ,Psylocke and Storm. He is portrayed by Oscar Isaac ,whose it is the second cinematic villain portrayal in his career since Blue Jones. Origins He was born as En Sabah Nur 3,000 years ago in Akaba ,Ancient Egypt. Later ,he was being described as a god because he has various of superhuman abilites and powers that he took from other mutants after killing them through the millenium. Then ,he assumed the alias "Apocalypse" ,because he was for many the world's most powerful mutant ,and was unable to defeat or kill. Many of people in the world established and led secret socities following his existence. The Four Horsemen Group and his plans After becoming a god ,he founded a group of his own four henchmen ,in ancient times he led a first group of his four minions and called it "The Four Horsemen" ,as was named from the Bible. After ancient times, he led a new group of his Horsemen made from; Erik Lensherr aka Magneto ,Psylocke ,Angel and Storm in order to carry out his plan; he wants to defeat and kill The X-Men Team ,led by Xavier and Raven ,and then to lead his group into destroying the entire human race and the world and to rebuild the world by his own image ,and rule over the surviving mutants as a king. First Appearnce in ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In this film ,he appeared as the key figure/antagonist in the post-credits scene ,a young Sabah Nur is seen in using his own incredible powers to construct the Great Pyramid of Giza while a vast crowd of people bow before him, chanting his name while his Horsemen look on. X-Men: Apocalypse To be added on May 27 ,2016 in the film's release ,please don't delete this page ,thank you. Personality He is being described as a god-like mutant ,because he is the world's first mutant who was born. Despite being god ,Sabah Nur is an absoulote genocidal psychopath ,who has no sympathy to the weakers; the humanity ,which he wants to exterminate. This proves how much he is a complete monstrous mutant ,he is much more powerful and cruel than any other mutant who is an enemy for The X-Men. Powers and Abilites Apocalypse has various of enmourous superhuman powers and abiltes ,that are making him a god. * 'Immortality '- Apocalypse is able to live forever (he doesn't age), which explains why he is still alive after several millennia. * 'Telekinesis '- Apocalypse has shown that he can levitate heavy objects with his mind, and as seen in the post-credits of X-Men: Days of Future Past, creating pyramids. * '''Mental Manipulation - '''Apocalypse has the power to dominate the minds of others, forcing them to do his bidding. This allowed him to make Magneto, Storm, Psylocke, and Archangel into his new incarnation of Four Horsemen. His power is so great that even Professor X is susceptible and displayed signs of great awe and fear of this power. Like Charles Xavier, he can cause people to instantly fall asleep and collapse. Much like Charles's ability to freeze entire rooms of people, he can make an entire room of people fall asleep, and, again like Charles, can leave some people in the room unaffected. * '''Molecular Manipulation - Apocalypse is able to manipulate the matter in his body on a molecular level. This also allows him to expand his physical size to an outstanding degree, but it is unknown whether this is an effect of mental manipulation. ** Power Bestowal - Apocalypse can bestow others with mutant abilities, such as the four he chooses to be his Horsemen of Apocalypse. ** Power Augmentation - He can also enhance mutant abilities even further. * Superhuman Strength - Apocalypse is an inhumanly strong mutant, able to be completely unfazed by the strength of others. His ability to enlarge himself can enhance his strength further, to the point where his hand can crush a person underneath it. He could lift people above his head and strangle them, all with one arm and without tiring. Relationships Allies * Horsemen of Apocalypse ** Magneto/Erik Lensherr ** Angel/Warren Worthington III ** Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock ** Storm/Auroro Munroe Enemies The X-Men * Professor X/Charles Xavier * Mystique/Raven Darkholme * Beast/Hank MaCcoy * Havok/Alex Summers * Cyclops/Scott Summers * Jean Grey * Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner * Jubilee * Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff Quotes Trivia * Apocalypse made himself stronger than he initially was when he merged with the advanced technology of an alien ship, as depicted in the comics, while a similar process is shown in the film. * When using his powers, his eyes turn completely white while his voice can distort, becoming deeper and monstrous, and changing in tone and pitch repeatedly. * Simon Kinberg said that Apocalypse is "the darkest villain in the franchise" . * Intially the movie was firstly meant to be named as "X-Men: Age of Apocalypse" like the comics ,which it is based ,but was changed to only "Apocalypse" in order to avoid from titles of other movies like "Avengers: Age of Ultron" . Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:God Killer Category:Complete Monster Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic villain Category:Humanoid Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Wrathful Villains